The Lovegood Sisters
by Dazedluna
Summary: Vee is the black sheep of her colorful and ditsy family. The sister will do anything for each other but will Luna still be there when Vee makes her choice on The Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

**Shake Me Down/ CTE**

Venus Lovegood was the older sister of Luna Lovegood. The younger ditsy witch was in Ravenclaw while the older more serious witch was sorted into Slytherin house. Venus was sent away for two years because of a severe mental breakdown, when she came back home on the hill she had changed quite a bit. Her hair was purple short and curly she had been colorful, ditsy like her family before she had left but when she came back her hair was long and straight a shade darker and serious.

She had spent most of her days in her room reading or writing, she would sometimes go by the lake and sit with Luna. Listen to her while she went on and on about the nargles. Venus believed Luna on anything and everything she said. She loved her family but she felt cold. Her medication had taken affect it would make her feel fuzzy and numb but at least she didn't feel suicidal.

It was three days before going back to school, Her father had fixed all her papers at school, they had a little meeting discussing her situation "Tell me, did they teach you any magic at the institution?" Dumbledore looked at her with those warm eyes "No.." she looked at the ground "They were teaching us to repress all magic, due to it harming us at such a sensitive state." He let out a sigh before taking a lemon drop out a small dish on the corner of his desk, he offered her one but Vee shook her head "No thank you, sugar makes me anxious", he shrugged "You'll have to catch up so that means double the study time and you'll have independent study on Saturdays." Her father smiled from ear to ear "Thank you Headmaster she'll do great." He got up from his seat shook Dumbledore's hand, Venus looked at her dad then to the headmaster "Thank you Sir" they both nodded to each other.

A DAY BEFORE SCHOOL

Venus was packing some last minute things when Luna came in her room "Hey!" she plopped down on Vee's bed flipping through a Fashion magazine. Venus looked at her sister "This would look good on you" she pointed to a rosy pink summer dress that had a mesh middle section. Luna smiled "You know I'm happy you'll be at school with me.." she looked a little sad "Me too moony" Venus gave her a smile and a pat on the head.

They both went down for dinner, her father had prepared all their favorite foods. Luna's exotic takes on food and Venus's take on normal dishes, they laughed and talked all night. Venus was taking all of it in, she knew once she got on that train people were going to whisper and look but for now she tried to enjoy every minute she could of her colorful ditsy family.

KINGSCROSS

Luna was giving her father a kiss on the cheek "Bye Daddy I'll miss you! Owl me" she said smiling with tears in her eyes. Venus gave her father a hug "You're going to be fine Vee just breathe" She looked at him and smiled "See you" "Take care of your sister now. Love you girls!" he shouted as they walked towards the train. Luna held Veus's hand "You're gonna be fine" she said as she squeezed her hand and walked to an empty compartment. '_Well here's the start to something' _she thought to herself .

While they were sitting by the window she saw Luna waving at people. Luna noticed Venus stiffen as her friends came towards them "Give them a chance they're really nice" she whispered to Venus. Vee nodded and looked straight ahead counting in her head and breathing in and out. Neville and Harry came up to them, Harry hugged Luna "Hey Luna you alright?" he smiled "Yeah I'm fine, hullo Neville" She waved and motioned them to sit down next to her. Harry looked at Venus "Uh hello I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom" he nodded. Venus looked at the two boys studied them a bit "Hi Harry, Neville I'm Venus Lovegood. Luna's older sister." she said nonchalantly. Both of the boys gaped for a moment "Luna you never told us you had a sister!" Luna turned a shade of pink "You never asked" Venus giggled. They continued to talk to each other while Venus looked out the window and read her book.

It was time for them to put their robes on they saw she was a Slytherin, she noticed the two boys looking at her, "Yes?" she said bluntly "Oh I'm sorry i just thought you'd be in the same house as Luna." Luna looked at them with her sparkling eyes "No its shame it would've been nice to have her there but its nice because she not so different from I." Putting her head on Venus's shoulder. She smiled, Harry smiled at Luna but became a little weary towards Venus.

As they made their way to Great Hall Venus's heart started to thump so fast she became short of breath, cold sweat and tunnel vision. She realized she was having an anxiety attack. She stepped out of the hall and quickly took two of her medication XANAX, waited a minute before the effects started to kick in. She came in while Dumbledore was making his yearly speech _'Oh fuck me'_ everyone's eyes fell on her as she made her way to Slytherin table. She heard the whispers swarm around, she heard pug face making some remarks she looked ahead and found a seat at the end of the table at least she had made it.

"Now that everyone has joined us. Feast!" he clapped his hand together and the food had appeared all types of delicious food. She played with her food rather than eat it. She would sometimes make eye contact with her sister, it gave her some comfort. As soon as they were dismissed she made her way out of the Great Hall into the hallway her sister came up to her, Luna grabbed both her hands "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast before they give us our schedules" Venus nodded "Goodnight Vee" The sisters waved at each other.

Venus made her way to the dungeons and prayed someone was there to tell her the password. She noticed the tall figure leaning against the portrait. He looked at her up and down as to trying to figure out who she was "Draco?" Venus squinted her eyes to get a better look at him "Lovegood" he said with a grin "Eh.. Malfloy" she looked around to see if there were any other Slytherin around that might be abl to help her instead of him "Can i have the password i didn't catch it" she bit her lip "I do know it." he looked away "Okay..." with a straight face "What is is it then?" He smirked "Where have you been?" he asked her, confused "I was at the Great Hall with everyone?" she said tilting her head. "No. i mean where were you these past two years? Are the rumors true?" he looked at her with his menacing ice gray eyes. She stood her ground "Does that matter? I'm tired so please give me the password" he scoffed "It's PureBlood" She shook her head "Of course it is."

She made her way through the common room to the girls dormitory. She shared a room with Pansy _'wow what a wonderful fucking time I'll have with this rabid bitch' _she grabbed her pajamas from her trunk and changed. Pansy looked at her "So you're out the loony bin i see" she giggled. Venus didn't even acknowledge her stupid remarks, she crawled into her bed with the snap of her fingers her bed curtains shut, a silencing spell was cast.

Vee cried a bit, she felt the scars along her arms and thighs. She knew she would have to put on a brave face for everyone._ 'This is going to be one hell of year'_ she sighed as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So i know the grammar is shit and the transitioning from one place to the other is non existent. I'm just writing to write. If you don't like it well then idk there's thousands of better stories yknow but for those who do Thanks man!

DISCLAIMER- all HP characters do not belong to me but the great J.K

_**WITHOUT U/BEACH GOONS**_

THE NEXT MORNING

Venus had woken up to the sound of giggling girls._ 'Oh how I've missed this' _she groaned. Vee had gone to the bathroom, while she was fixing her self up she heard things being thrown around she walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up she saw all her belongings around the room "What the actual fuck Pansy?" Pansy looked up grinning from ear to ear "I didn't do it" she said sweetly. Pansy left skipping out the room. Without a word she closed her eyes and everything went back to where it belonged. As Venus was getting dressed she couldn't find any of her shoes.

Venus left the girls dormitory to the common room. "Haven't you heard of shoes Lovegood?" Malfloy sneered, Venus looked straight ahead walked out the portrait.

As she made her way down to the Great Hall she heard people laughing and chattering away about her. Luna spotted Venus walking towards her "Vee!" Venus snapped her head up and smiled she noticed her sister was missing her shoes as well. "Oh look the nargles took your shoes too" she said sadly. Venus tilted her head "It's fine I'll hunt them down" she smiled.

As they made their way to the house tables Crabbe stuck his foot out to trip her, luckily Venus was staring at the ground and saw his foot and jumped over it "Oh you think you're so clever, don't you blood traitor" he spat angrily at her, she looked at him with a bored face "No i don't but anyone would notice your fat ass foot in the way Crabbe" she smiled and took her usual spot. She saw Crabbe trying to get up from his seat but Malfloy kept pushing him down. "You better watch yourself psycho" Crabbe yelled at her. Instead of saying anything back she flipped him off while biting into her toast reading The Quibbler.

It was an eventful morning. They got their schedules_ 'Yay potions for two hours, beautiful fucking day' _she made her way to Snapes' classroom noticed all the students standing against the wall she was about to ask a Ravenclaw what they were doing but Snape interrupted "When i call out your name make your way to table that is assigned to you. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year." He looked stiffly around the room "NO TRADES!" he yelled which made everyone jump out of their skin "Understand?" at this everyone nodded silently. As he paired everyone off there were only three people left Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfloy. Venus was killing her self mentally.

She was seated at the last desk towards the back of the classroom with Blaise Zabini she didn't know whether to jump with joy or cry a little. Venus had nothing against the tall dark handsome boy, he never said anything rude to her or did anything but he was intimidating. "Now before we begin, i want you to get to know the person next to you, you were seated together based on your grades. Your grades will depend on each other, Take ten minutes!" Snape left into his office his robes flowing behind him._ 'Hes terrifying but the man knows how to make an exit' _she snorted at her thought at this Blaise looked at her.

Neither of them talked for a minute until he looked up at her, studying her face "Soo.." he said trailing off, she looked around the room and saw people talking away she noticed Harry and Draco not talking they were shifted in different directions from each other. Not knowing what to say to him she took a piece of parchment and began to draw a tic-tac-toe table, she pushed the piece of parchment towards him. He didn't notice until she nudged him. Confused "Oh um whats that?" she explained the little game to him "Alright then" he scoffed. They played three games all won by her. She looked up to see his face he just smirked at her. They didn't say anything to each other but she knew there wasn't any tension.

After class she got all her things and made her way to Herbology something she was quite good at. Draco's little gang was there of course. Pansy came up to her "So i see you still haven't found your shoes?" she giggled at her "No i haven't" she looked at Pansy in the face "I heard some dog took them to chew on them later" she tilted her head smiling "Are my shoes tasty Pug?" with this Pansy slapped Venus across the face. Everyone stood silent for moment Venus had felt anger, it wasn't the usual anger she felt but a more intense powerful anger. Venus looked at pansy and lifted her body in the air making her suffocate "Don't you ever fucking touch me again or I'll end you" Professor sprout was yelling at her "MS. LOVEGOOD PUT HER DOWN IMMIDETALY" Venus was in black out mode until Sprout snapped her out of it without a word Venus collected her things and left towards the castle. She ran all the way until she spotted a broom closet she slammed the door shut and swallowed three of her pills _'What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?'_ that's all she could repeat to herself.

Venus hadn't blacked out in months, she hasn't felt that anger in months. She didn't need to use her wand anymore. She was scared. Venus needed her sister.

After speaking with the headmaster they took her wand and prohibited her to have any contact with Pansy they even moved her bed away from her. Venus was to alert a teacher and go to the nurse when she felt these attacks coming on. It was third year all over again.

She took the rest of day off and hung out at the library. She was catching up on the list of books and assignments Hermione Granger gave her, she was never close to her but after Professor McGonagall alerted the young witch of Vee's situation she nothing but happy to make a list of work for her.

She was reading a book on Transfiguration when Draco came up and sat across from her. Not wanting to make eye contact she kept looking down at the book hoping he'd piss off. "It wasn't very nice what you did to Pansy" he was being serious. She ignored him and began taking notes, "You better watch yourself, you're on thin ice Lovegood" he smirked, she snorted at him "Thin ice? Piss off" he took her book and grabbed her arm. She felt his cold skin against hers she became angry again "Don't fucking touch me" she snapped her hand back, she was putting all her things in her bag when he came around to her side "I've seen what you can do without your wand." he said looking at her "Stalking me now are you?" she laughed. "No you idiot" with a serious tone "I can see the damage you can do" she looked at him wide eyed "Look just meet me at the astronomy tower around midnight okay?" before she could refuse he left. She stood still for a minute digesting what had happened.

It became dinner time in the Great Hall, she decided to sit with her sister today "I heard what happened today Vee" Luna put her head on her sisters shoulder. Vee sighed "It was nothing just an outburst, i can control it next time" she tried reassuring her sister but Luna wasn't having it "If you want i can owl daddy and he can come? Maybe it'll give you some peace" she looked at her sister with those big sparkling eyes, for some reason Vee felt the anger bubbling inside her part of her knew she had no reason to be upset with her sister she knew she was just trying to help but the other part of her was pissed because she wasn't this little helpless girl anymore. "No" Vee said sternly she got up and left to the dungeons. She heard her sister call after her but she walked ahead anyway.

She was walking and walking not knowing where she was headed she felt the stinging of her eyes, _'Why are these feelings coming back?'_ she slumped down towards an empty classroom she cried until she heard footsteps coming near her she looked up it was Blaise "Um hullo" he said shifting from foot to foot. He was uncomfortable she noticed. Vee got up wiped away her tears "Hi" she said looking down at the ground she began to walk away until he tugged her back "You okay?" he asked, she looked at his hand "I'm fine, please don't" he snapped his hand back "Hey uh i was gonna go do something if you wanna come with" he said looking around. "What are you about to do?" she was curious and a little intrigued at his nervousness "Something that makes me feel better, maybe it'll make you feel better too." he grinned like a little school boy.

They made their way down to greenhouse number 5 it was pretty empty, she looked around at the dead plants "How in the world do dead plants make you feel better?" she asked confused picking up dead leaves looking at him. He laughed and pulled out a small box from behind a broken pot. He handed her the box, she looked at him cautiously "Just look inside" he rolled his eyes, she opened the box and saw what looked liked three small thin white candles "UH wow this too makes me feel better" she said sarcastically "No you git" he took one out and lit it with his wand he took it to his mouth and inhaled. "Oh so you smoke? You know tobacco is bad for you Zabini" she snorted. He shook his head "Its not tobacco you idiot" she looked at him and shrugged "Then what is it" getting annoyed. He looked at her "This a herb that makes you feel light and at ease." he could tell he had caught her attention "Marijuana" she widen her eyes "I heard that's bad for you" he laughed and handed it to her "Try it, you'll second guess that" nervous she took it and inhaled she coughed and sat there looking at him, he looked her back "Soo?", she giggled "Well I'm at 'ease'".

They continued smoking she was feeling pretty good, she was enjoying this. Blaise looked at his watch "Oh shit we have to go" She suddenly felt stuck to the table, she couldn't get down. Blaise had no problem of course he jumped off the table "Well come on then" he said impatiently "I uh.. i can't get down" she looked at him "What do you mean its not high up, we'll get caught" she shook her head "No i can't fucking move Blaise i think I'm too high" She began to laugh, he stopped and laughed holding on to his stomach. He helped her down "Can i hold on to you? I cant fucking move a limb" He snorted "Sure come on" she held on to him. Walking up to the castle felt like it took ages to get to the dungeons "I'm starving Blazini" she said looking at the portraits. "What did you just call me" He couldn't help but chuckle. She shook her head and muffled her laugh.

They made it to the common room where Draco was waiting up for Zabini, Draco saw Venus holding on to him "Enjoying a nightly stroll" he said menacingly. "Shut up" Blaise took her to the girls dormitory "Don't tell anyone where my sacred place is okay?" she looked up a him "Thanks for tonight i feel better" she smiled at him "No problem Vee, its what friends do" he said and with that he walked away.

She changed and snuggled up with her comforter, she has never felt so relaxed. She was happy, she had a friend. She had forgotten why she was so angry. _'Malfloy can just wait until tomorrow'_ With that she knocked out.


End file.
